Trial of Error
'Trial of Error '''is an original episode from Phineasnferb. After Mr. Nezzer is falsely accused of a scheme done by Dr. Eggman, Sonic and the veggies try to get Mr. Nezzer innocent. A lesson in fixing mistakes. Plot Bob and Larry welcome the kids to VeggieTales. However, Larry accidentally calls the show 3-2-1 Penguins. Bob says that isn't right. Larry then says Full House. Bob says that still isn't right. Larry then guesses Jimmeas and Jerb. Bob wonders what's up with Larry today. Larry then corrects himself and says VeggieTales. Bob wondered what that was all about. Larry said he was just testing Bob because of the letter they received earlier. The letter is from Richerd of Raleigh, South Carolina. Richerd has been making lots of mistakes at work, whether it's just little things or things that literally mess everything up. He wonders what he should do. Bob thinks that's a very good question and sees why Larry was messing up, although doing it on purpose probably wasn't the best way to approach it. Larry just hopes he got the idea, because now he has a story to tell. The League of Incredible Vegetables and Sonic's gang are busy fighting off some robots sent out by Dr. Eggman, even though Eggman is nowhere in sight. LarryBoy wonders how all these robots were sent anyways. That's when Thingamabob thinks he sees a familiar face approach them. To the League's surprise, it's Mr. Nezzer. He cackles, and says he wanted revenge on the League after how they treated Randy. S-Cape says they were just trying to help him be a respectful young lad, and wonders why Mr. Nezzer was so against it. Knuckles is very confused. What Tails wants to know is why he is wearing Eggman's clothes. Sonic thinks it's just a bad fashion statement. But that's when Dr. Eggman finally shows up, but he was disguised as Mr. Nezzer all along. Vogue wonders why he even did that. That's when Officer Scooter shows up, and Eggman flees. Mr. Nezzer comes to the scene and wonders what's going on. Scooter says Mr. Nezzer is under arrest. Mr. Nezzer wonders what even is happening. Scooter takes him away. LarryBoy tries to say he is innocent, but Scooter won't hear it. The heroes discuss what happened at the Larry Cave. Archibald heard about everything and wonders why he was falsely accused. LarryBoy knows they have to fight this and fix the mistake that was made. Sonic agrees because Eggman isn't going to get away without any charges for sure. The next day, everyone shows up to the Bumblyburg Court House for the Mr. Nezzer vs. Dr. Eggman trial. The heroes all glare over at Dr. Eggman, who appears to have a smile on his face. Sonic doesn't think Eggman will get away with this, because he knows something suspicious is up. The judge calls the court to order and proceeds with the trial. Eggman provides his side of the case. He said that he wasn't up to anything in particular that day. He witnessed the events of his attack and it was all on Mr. Nezzer. Mr. Nezzer defends himself saying that he did not do such things. The judge wants to hear Mr. Nezzer's side of the case. Mr. Nezzer calls Laura to the stand as a witness. Laura was helping Mr. Nezzer get work done around his house when he heard all the commotion of the fight. Laura says she took a selfie with Mr. Nezzer. The judge looks at the date and time the photo was taken, and it was definitely taken during the time of the attack. Sonic is happy because now he knows for sure that Mr. Nezzer is innocent. Dr. Eggman then calls Zavok to the stand as a witness. Zavok testifies for Eggman, saying that Mr. Nezzer is clearly the one to blame. He then shows stock footage of what is supposedly Mr. Nezzer turning evil and plotting an attack against The League and Sonic. Sonic notices something fishy about the way that Mr. Nezzer looks in the footage. Sonic knows it's time to fix this mistake once and for all. Mr. Nezzer realizes that Sonic is coming to a realization, so he calls Sonic to the stands as a witness. Sonic knows that one of his foes was best known for creating fakes of some of his past foes. He believes that it was none other than Infinite that created the evil Mr. Nezzer to make an innocent vegetable seem harmful. The jury then talks it out. Dad Asparagus, part of the jury, asks for proof of this Infinite. Sonic then has an idea of how to get his attention. He asks Shadow for a favor. Shadow then says that Infinite is weak. Infinite then comes and wants to show Shadow what he is truly made of. He then summons the fake, evil Mr. Nezzer. The jury comes to a clear consensus. Dad Carrot finds Dr. Eggman guilty as charged. The heroes cheer, and Mr. Nezzer is happy to be in the clear. LarryBoy is happy that everything is fixed and that Mr. Nezzer was proven innocent. Just then, they spot an evil pair of French Peas in the distance. LarryBoy realizes their work probably isn't over yet. Bob thinks that was a good story to tell. Larry does too, and hopes Richerd learned a valuable lesson. They then wonder what the Bible says about fixing mistakes. After QWERTY's verse, Bob explains that in the story, the heroes had to fix a big mistake about Mr. Nezzer's innocence since he was proven guilty falsely. With all the right tools and the right mind set, you can fix any mistake that's been made. Bob tells Richerd that even though he might have a bad day at work and mess things up, there are always plenty of opportunities to redeem himself, and that's the kind of hard worker God wants him to be. Bob and Larry then sign off. Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * Fighting Time! * Who Got Us Into This Mess? (from ''Sonic Lost World) * I'm Innocent, I'm Tellin' Ya! * Armored Up (Silly Songs With Larry) * Mistake: Fixed * What We Have Learned QWERTY's Verse "A wise man is cautious and turns away from evil, But a fool is arrogant and careless. A quick-tempered man acts foolishly, And a man of evil devices is hated. The naive inherit foolishness, But the sensible are crowned with knowledge." -Proverbs 14:16-18 Cast * Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy * Bob the Tomato/Thingamabob * Junior Asparagus/Ricochet * Petunia Rhubarb/Vogue * Mr. Lunt/S-Cape * Mr. Nezzer * Scooter Carrot * Archibald Asparagus * Apricot Judge * Laura Carrot * Dad Asparagus * Dad Carrot * Jean Claude Pea (cameo) * Philippe Pea (cameo) * Madame Blueberry (cameo) * Pa Grape (cameo) * The Peach (cameo) * Frankencelery (cameo) * Mom Asparagus (cameo) * Joe the Tomato (cameo) * George (cameo) * Annie the Onion (cameo) * Scallion #1 (cameo) * Scallion #2 (cameo) * Scallion #3 (cameo) * Mabel (cameo) * Penelope (cameo) * Bruce Onion (cameo) * Rough Randy (cameo) * Jimmy Gourd (cameo) * Jerry Gourd (cameo) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Dr. Eggman * Zavok * Shadow the Hedgehog * Infinite * Amy Rose (cameo) * Blaze the Cat (cameo) * Silver the Hedgehog (cameo) * Vector the Crocodile (cameo) * Espio the Chameleon (cameo) * Charmy Bee (cameo) * Cream the Rabbit (cameo) * Big the Cat (cameo) * Metal Sonic (cameo) * Omega (cameo) * Eggman Nega (cameo) * Jet the Hawk (cameo) * Zazz (cameo) * Rouge the Bat (cameo) Trivia * Larry purposely calls the show by three incorrect names: ** 3-2-1 Penguins! ** Full House ** Jimmeas and Jerb, an obvious reference to the episode of the same name * Evil Mr. Nezzer mentions The League's encounter with Randy in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return!" * The "Say NO" poster of The fib from "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" appears in the courthouse * The Judge is voiced by Patrick Stewart * A reenactment of the joust scene from "Duke and the Great Pie War" is made in the silly song * Shadow calling Infinite weak is a reference to Sonic Forces: Episode Shadow Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineasnferb Category:Episodes Category:Sonic